


Witch battle Patricia

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [140]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Two newbies show up to their first battle, one is far to young to even be dealing with this well the other has little trust in the magi they are fighting along side.
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richards/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez
Series: Owari Magica [140]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Witch battle Patricia

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny: 579 words | 540 points  
> Snubby: 628 words | 615 points  
> Luna  
> Zeria: 966 words | 935 points  
> Prince: 718 words | 705 points  
> Rose: 547 words | 525 points  
> Beetle: 515 words | 505 points
> 
> EXP: 7  
> Pur: NA  
> Item: Healing kiss

Order: Percy, Chance, Belladona, Madeline , Sierra, Nora , Luis, Patricia (witch)  
  
  


Percy had been taking another walk when he pauses. He thinks... yep. He wrinkled his nose and sighed, pulling out his phone to send a mass text. 'Labyrinth near the beach.'

  
  


Chance was, for once, on top of the ball and had been hunting for the same witch Percy had found it seemed. She slipped her soul gem back onto her hand, checking her phone to confirm that, yes, she was close. If she had been a bit faster maybe she'd have found it first but at least she wasn't going to be late. She quickly put her phone away, jogging the last stretch to meet up at the entrance.

  
  


Belladona noticed the text from Percy. She wasn't to far off from there. Downing her coffee she got up and stretched and made her way over. Her stomach twisted a bit as she made her way over. This would be the first battle for Percy since his... defeat and the first battle since becoming a vet. She still wanted to get a hold of the fuck and beat the living shit out of him but also understood she needed to let Percy pick how things would go. She noticed the entrance and Percy and smiled. God she loved him and every time she saw him she was reminded of that.

  
  


Maddie was already close to the beach, after all its where she liked to hang out the most. She heard a little ding the song was "I am Moana" she checked the text, she didn't know all the terms yet but a Labyrinth was where the witches were right.. Suppose it was time to give a witch a slice with a sword right? It couldn't be to hard with how awesome she was right?

  
  


Sierra slipped through the city streets, occasionally making sure her little follower was still keeping up. With the text from Percy, she changed course for that way, at least it was close.

Her mind was elsewhere, thinking of how the kid was going to handle her first witch fight. Sierra’s own had not been the best, but a lot went wrong then. Hopefully, Nora would be lucky and this would be an uneventful fight.

  
  


Nora walked with Luis, a little bit behind Sierra, towards whatever the witch fight was. When she went to Percy's house, there were a lot more people than she expected but that was ok! They were nice and she got to eat snacks! Apparently there were going to be even more people at the battle. Nora was a little nervous, but also excited.

  
  


Luis kept a hand out to make sure Nora didn't fall behind him or anything, keeping half an eye on her and Sierra both.

"Are you worried about something, Anana?"

  
  


Percy noticed everyone filtering in, breathing a sigh of relief. He wrapped an arm around Belladona's shoulders and smiled to everyone else. "Good morning, I hope I'm not waking you up too early."

  
  


"Don't worry. I was already out." Chance waved a hand at Percy's concern. She took in a quick scan of the group, noting everyone who had showed up. Was this all of them...? It seemed plenty for a witch but she couldn't help but worry every time they entered a labyrinth. Witches were so unpredictable these days...

  
  


Belladona kissed Percy's cheek and warped her arm around his waist. "Na I was getting coffee." She hummed and noticed someone she didn't know come this way and her two other partners along with the baby. The poor kid had made a wish and ruined what she had left of a life.

  
  


Maddie was not the quickest person.. when it came to arriving on time but its fine she got there decently quick and she waved a small wave at the others. "Uhh should I transform?" she glanced around and saw a actual fucking kid? "what the hell... who gave a kid weapons. Did jelly bean do it?" The girl asked to herself mostly ... She could barley be trusted with a sharp object, and the kid would probably have one?? and they were fighting?? .. what made the kid make a wish.. probably candy.. if she saw jellybean in any other scenerio it also would have been candy.

  
  


Sierra stretched her hands above her head, glancing at the group forming before looking back at her boyfriend and the child. She shrugged, "Nothing more than the usual."

  
  


Whoa there was a lot of people here. She was told there was going to be a lot, but she didn't expect so many. And they all seemed so much older than her. Nora bounced up and down on her heels, trying to burn some of her nervous energy.

  
  


Luis hummed, and tried not to grimace at Nora's nerves.

"We're all about as awake as you can get, Romeo." He ran a hand through his hair.

"If you'd like to transform you can, chica."

Percy kisses Belladona's forehead in return, then offers a lazy but thoughtful grin to Maddie and Nora.

"Don't worry too much. If you're overwhelmed or stressed, just ask for help, we're here to take care of you."

  
  


Chance quickly transformed, nervously keeping an eye on the newcomers. She knew she wasn't the oldest magical around here but it was odd seeing one so young. She'd have to keep an eye on her... she was the support after all...

  
  


Belladona transformed with a snap of her fingers. "If your really hurt call out to Luis and I and we'll help." She added to Percy's comment. She made a mental note to talk to Eb or Flow later to get better information on the red head. Luckily Nora was pretty open to sharing what happened so no need to go to Eb about that one.

  
  


Maddie is pretty prepared to fight mindset wise but if there was going to be blood she would probably panic " Alright then! Great!" Said maddie, they loved their magi outfit, none of that girlish frills, sure she could enjoy them sometimes, but in a fight you need a cape to be a badass.. and a cannon but she didnt have a cannon... "Oh cool so we can get help if- wait how dangerous are these things? I mean its just like a battle right, no one is gonna get really really hurt right?" She asked trying to not show off how panicked the thought made her. she would rather not get injured thank you very much.

  
  


Sierra transformed, already summoning her wand with a flourishing twirl and a friendly look to Nora.

Usually Sierra would be the first one to go crushing dumb assumptions. Afterall, if that new girl went in there expecting not to get hurt, she was going to do something stupid and end up dead. Still being blunt with it wasn’t an option. She didn't want to scare the kid too much. For once, Sierra paused and considered her words carefully.

"Witches aren't a joke, so stay on your toes. You'll have people to cover your back in there, but death can always be a possibility if you let it be." Sierra looked away from the taller girl to Nora. Speaking in a softer tone, she said, "If things start to get too much, yell for me and I'll lift us out of danger. Ok? Leave the recklessness to people like me."

  
  


Nora nodded. Serious time. She touched her soul gem, and followed what the other did, still surprised when she managed to transform. "Ah!" She gasped, surprised how fast she was able to change forms.

  
  


Luis changed as well, popping his collar once as he walked forward.

"Donny and I are healers, Blue, if you need someone to check your injuries call for one of us."

  
  


As the magi enter the labyrinth, two things become apparent. The first, is that the place is an echoing hall with crushed flowers and discarded boxes of chocolates strewn across the floor. The second, is that you can hear something crying in another room.

  
  


Percy transformed as he slowly stepped in. "It's not that bad. Mostly. Just trust us, and work to get stronger, and everything will be fine." He felt almost... distracted. He felt like he was lying to them. He wasn't, though, was he?

  
  


Witches could be bad but... surely they had no need to worry, right? They were a strong group and had plenty of members... Chance took a breath to steel herself before following Percy into the labyrinth.

  
  


Belladona lifted her bad leg but put it down before she said anything. No point spooking the child over what can happen. She turned and walked into the labyrinth. Taking in the boxes of chocolate she hummed a bit. "Maybe its a chocolate witch." She nudged Percy before looking at his face. "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask." She said softly before adding in a more amused tone. "You have that new special move to show to!" She wanted to know how Percy will look with his vet move.

  
  


The girl looked at Sierra.. death? Did Jellybean say anything about death? Or did she miss something? ... what the hell, why wasnt there like a magical thing that if you arent doing good like pushes you back.. she chose not to reply and nodded instead.. then the magi began to enter the labyrinth.. what the hell was this place... where the hell were they...... Is this place where the witch was located? Is someone crying? ... her first thought when she heard crying was to look at the kid.. nope not the kid.. but what the hell.

"Y-yeah... Healers... " She mumbled taking in the new sights around her. she has never seen anything quite like this before...." what the fuck man" She mumbled under her breath with a whistle.. she felt like she needed her sword. yeah she reached down at her little sword holder thing, never learning the name of it and kept her hand there... she felt cautious.. this wasnt gonna be just beating up a bad guy huh?

  
  


Sierra looked at Nora's outfit. She was such a cute little deer. It reminded Sierra of a stuffed animal.

Overhearing Belladona, Sierra turned to them with a smirk. "Watching you bite a familiar is always a wonderful sight, Percy!" It was also one of the things that first charmed her when she met him.

  
  


Nora looked around, already distressed by the sound of crying. "Is it... haunted?" She asked. This place looked haunted. It was all scary looking.

  
  


Luis bit down on his response, and nodded.

"Something like that." He murmurs, pulling his throwing knife out with a flick of his wrist.

  
  


Patricia appears at the end of the hall, a little blue doll clutching a golden heart to her chest as she cries. She lets out a loud wail, the sound of someone who's lost in grief. Nothing attacks.

  
  


Percy: 75hp Chance: 60hp Belladona: 80hp Maddie: 60hp Sierra: 60hp Nora: 60hp Luis: 60hp Patricia: 55hp (?)

  
  


Percy's face fell as he looked at it. Oh... oh no. He looked at Belladona. "New... right." He coughed. Why was he frozen? He was usually able to push through everything, and his empathy for the witches was... was something he could push past. But this? She was crying. He didn't want to think about it, but she reminded him of Nora. Of Ana. Of every other witch that had made his heart hurt. "New special move, huh?"

  
  


Chance quickly summoned her shield, readying herself for an attack but... one had yet to come...? Still... better safe than sorry.

(Shield, good for 25 dmg)

  
  


Belladona noticed Percy go stiff. She wasn't sure why but with everything that happened to him recently she wasn't shocked. "Yeah. The big bad vet move. I can bring someone back and Vondila's was that big flashy firing of magic." She explained and went to pull out her scalpel but instead of her normal weapon she was holding a whip. "Um... What?" She looked at it kinda reminded her of Percy's own whip. How the hell was she able to pull that? She wasn't even sure how to use it so she pulled out one of her needles and threw it at the witch. It hit pumping full of poison. "Percy got any tips on how to use a whip?" She asked a little hesitantly.

(14 to hit, 8dmg poisoned for 4 rounds at 4dmg)

  
  


Madeline watched as some people became stiff, others were joking and a kid asked if it was haunted.. she looked down the hall at a creature? What the hell is that what a witch looks like? and she watched as one girl went to hit the thing? Uhh suppose she should try to hit it aswell? Charge in and uh fight it right ? she had a sword.. she could probably hit it without throwing it this time? she attempted too charge not wanting to be near the thing for long.. fucking weird ass creature, she had no idea why some people were hesitating against a goop monster.. it didnt look to be super strong

(Basic Close attack hitting for 10 dmg! (rolled a nat 20 (to hit) and then a nat 1 (double dmg) then rolled a 5x2 to get 10 dmg!))

  
  


This was best finished quick. Not bothering with a reply, Sierra sent out a stream of bubbles at the witch.

(Nat 20, 8×3, 24 dmg to the witch)

  
  


Nora watched in awe as Sierra shot at the witch. "Bubbles!" She exclaimed. Maybe they could all play with them later. Oh right. She needed to do something as well. Nora reached into her basket and pulled out something... sparkly. She threw it over Luis like confetti. "Your turn!"

( + 4 Magic luis, 2 rounds )

  
  


Luis flicked his knife at the witch, or maybe a familiar, sending bolts of magic at the pathetic little thing.

(d17 +8 to hit, 5 hits at 1 for 5dmg to Patricia)

  
  


Patricia cries as she's hit, pulling her heart up to shield her face and cowering away from the magi attacking her. Her crying got louder again.

  
  


Percy: 75hp Chance: 60hp +25 Belladona: 80hp Maddie: 60hp Sierra: 60hp Nora: 60hp Luis: 60hp +4 Magic Patricia: 8hp poisoned for 4 rounds (?)

  
  


Percy narrowed his eyes, pulling out his shotgun and leveling it at the witch. He felt bad for feeling spooked... but there wasn't much to worry about, was there? "I'm fine, my love." He offers gently. Then he actually notices her whip, mood brightening immediately. "Oh! That's- mine, but yours!"

(19+7 to hit, 5dmg)

  
  


Why wasn't the witch attacking them...? Was it planning something? Storing up its power...? Was it waiting on familiars...? She quickly waved her key over at Nora, summoning another shield for her... just in case.

(shield, good for 25 dmg)

  
  


Belladona nodded with a smile. "Yeah it is. went to pull out my scalpel and got this." She let the whip down and clutched the handle and swung out barely hitting the witch.

(13 to hit, 2dmg)

  
  


Maddie looked at the creature.. where did it come from? Probably the same spaceship that Jellybean came out of.. well her attacks seemed to have been doing something alright. Attacking the weird creature... with a heart thing to shield her face. She decided to try the same thing after all who would've guessed she was such a strong hitter. throwing a sword in sand really does help out huh? sure it was a monster thing or a witch as others called it but.. it wasn't doing anything.. was she bullying it?

"Is this thing ok?? It isn't attacking... uhh yeah" She said as she swong at it again

(20 +3 to hit, 17 = x3 attack dmg, Attk dmg is 15)

  
  


The doll's heart cracks down the middle, molten chocolate pudding surging from the newly revealed egg as it takes its true form, seething in rage. It opens a goopy mouth towards the magi and screams at them.

  
  


Sierra stopped as the new girl swung. She thought the witch was going down only to watch as it completely changed. Without skipping a beat, she flung more bubbles at it. Changing shape wouldn't change its fate.

(18 hit, 3dmg to witch)

  
  


"Ah!" Nora shouted, the witch transformation taking her by surprise and startling her. She ran back, and hide behind Luis. He was the tallest so he would be able to protect her the most. Right?

  
  


Luis flinches, and flings more magic at the witch.

"¡Dios Mio!" (d15 +8 to hit, 5 at 2 for 10dmg to Patricia)

  
  


Patricia flings molten goop in all directions, missing the magi entirely. (d3 to hit)

  
  


Percy: 75hp Chance: 60hp +25 Belladona: 80hp Maddie: 60hp Sierra: 60hp Nora: 60hp +25 Luis: 60hp +4 Magic 2 rounds Patricia: Form1 0hp Form2 122hp poisoned for 3 rounds

  
  


Percy's grip on his gun slipped and he missed, eyes widening. This... this was. He laughed once, pointing at it. "Holy shit- this is-"

Oh, right. He doesn't have anyone from the slime witch left. None of them were still alive. His heart fell again and he winced. Would they make fun of him as much if he deigned to be excited?

(4+7 to hit)

  
  


Belladona smiled at the chocolate slime witch, she remembered Percy telling her about the last slime witch he had fought. "Thats one big gooy snack." She grinned at her boyfriend. "Think you can bite it? Or want to make slime angels?" She dropped the whip not thinking it would be much use and tried to pull her scalpel out by focusing on the fact it was a blade. She held an axe that looked like her scalpel and Luis axe. "Hey mi rey!" She called out to her other boyfriend and waved the axe to show him before turning to the witch to attack. But slid in the slime that was coming off the witch.

(7 to hit)

  
  


Maddie looked at the creature as it transformed with a bit of fear on her face, she was no coward but she didn't know how dangerous this thing could get. She may be a idiot but she was not one to the degree of openly walking into deaths doors.

  
  


Sierra looked back to see Nora hiding behind Luis. She swung her wand, not watching if it hit. "My dear Belladona. Have witches also been able to do that?!" She gestured with her wand to the giant chocolate monstrosity.

(2 miss)

  
  


Nora took a nervous step towards Sierra, and threw some stuff out of her basket towards her. The witch.. the monster was scary. After trying to help out Sierra, she ran back behind Luis again.

( +2 def for sierra for 2 rounds. )

  
  


Luis grinned, distracted from his attack by Donny's axe. "Nice, mi Reina!!" (d6 +8 to hit, 1 at 2 for 2dmg to Patricia)

  
  


Patricia screams and sends out another wave if goop. It missed all magi but one. (d7 to hit all, 10dmg to Luis)

  
  


Percy: 75hp Chance: 60hp +25 Belladona: 80hp Maddie: 60hp +25 Sierra: 60hp +2 Defense for 2 rounds Nora: 60hp +25 Luis: 50hp +4 Magic 1 rounds Patricia: Form1 0hp Form2 120hp poisoned for 3 rounds

  
  


Percy shot the witch again. "I haven't made slime angels in a while, dear. But..." He couldn't help but giggle at Luis' state. "I think Lu already got started. Nora, how are you doing?"

(19+7 to hit, 9dmg)

  
  


Here we go. Now it was attacking. Chance didn’t feel conflicted anymore about attacking in return. She shot forward, feeling a swell of magic inside of her as she rushed towards the witch. She held out her hand but instead of summoning her key to her hand a flurry of cards suddenly shot out of her extended hand. She let out a gasp as they pierced the witch, her eyes going wide in shock. When had...? How long had she had that power...?

(Witch’s defense halved for attack, nat 20, x3 attack, 4 dmg = 12 dmg)

  
  


Belladona looked over at Luis and flushed. "Mi Rei maybe later we caaa-" Her eyes landed on Nora. Fuck. "We can get you clean up from the chocolate." Then she noticed the cards and one landed near her foot. A green club. Vondila. She sneered at it and ground it in to the slime with her heel. She hit the witch with her axe but it got stuck after a few quick hits. "Fuuuuuuu-udge" Why would Eb give an 11 year old a wish?

(12 to hit, 8dmg)

  
  


"Thank you, Nora!" Sierra called out as she flung another set of bubbles. "How are you holding up?"

(15 hit, 8dmg)

  
  


"I'm... I'm okay... it's just big!" She was glad that since she was behind Luis, she didn't get covered in whatever that stuff was. She reached into her basket again, throwing out some more

( + 4 stamina - belladonna 2 turns )

  
  


Luis stood there, having dropped his knife when the pudding smacked into his face. He wasn't sure he wanted to move. Ugh. Gross!

  
  


Patricia shrieks and sends out another wave of goop. It misses. (d5 to hit)

  
  


Percy: 75hp Chance: 60hp +25 Belladona: 80hp +4 Stamina Maddie: 60hp +25 Sierra: 60hp Nora: 60hp +25 Luis: 50hp Patricia: Form1 0hp Form2 74hp poisoned for 2 rounds

  
  


Chance summoned her key this time, still startled by her new second weapon. She couldn’t let that stop her though, managing a light hit against the witch with it.

(Witch’s def halved for attack, 9 to hit, 2 dmg)

  
  


Belladona pulled out a needle point and jammed into the witch. Most of the poison seemed to just seep out. She pulled her hand back and looked at. It was covered in chocolate slime witch goo. "Fuck it." She muttered and looked over at Percy before sucking the chocolate off her finger.

(25 to hit, 2dmg)

  
  


Eyes going from the child to her boyfriend, just then realizing his predicament. Sierra couldn't help chuckling, and calling out,"Luis? You ok?"

Oh gosh he was covered in it. Wasn't he? She wondered what it tasted like. Was it even edible? Did it taste like chocolate? If Percy was in a good mood later she was definitely asking him to taste it. If it was any good, she could see if the taste was recreatable. She swung vaguely at the witch as she thought.

(4miss)

  
  


Was this stuff candy? Where all witches candy? Nora wasn't sure. Maybe she could ask about it later. She threw some more confetti like magic towards Luis, still not comfortable with being out in the front.

( + 3 magic for luis 2 turns )

  
  


Luis summons his axe and runs at the witch, chocolate be damned. (d14 +3 to hit, 3dmg)

  
  


Patricia screams and attacks 6 of the magi. 2 are still missed, but she drains the magic of the other four. (d11 to hit, Luis, Nora, Chance, and Sierra 0 magic for 3 rounds)

  
  


Percy: 75hp Chance: 60hp +25 0 Magic 3 turns Belladona: 80hp Maddie: 60hp +25 Sierra: 60hp 0 Magic 3 turns Nora: 60hp +25 0 Magic 3 turns Luis: 50hp +3 Magic 2 turns, 0 Magic 3 turns Patricia: Form1 0hp Form2 70hp poisoned for 2 rounds

  
  


Percy tried to shoot the witch again, then tossed his gun. It just kind of sank into the witch. "Well, fuck." He sighed, then stooped over to grab a fingerful of chocolate pudding from the ground and pop it into his mouth. As off as he'd felt lately, the witch tasted delicious.

(7+3 to hit, 7+4 to hit)

  
  


Chance flinched at the screech, pausing for a second to try and cover her ears. Geez. This witch sure was a mess. At least they seemed to be handling it. She held her hand out to attack again, only the summon the cards a second time. How was she doing this...? She'd have to figure it out once they got out of this labyrinth.

(Witch’s defense halved for attack, nat 20, x3 attack, 2 dmg = 6 dmg)

  
  


Belladona finally pulled out her scalpel and slashed the witch a few times. "Hell yes." She grinned with a bit of chocolate slime on her face.

(24 to hit, 4dmg)

  
  


Sierra yelled to Percy, "What does it taste like!" Before she swung more bubbles at the witch. Maybe keeping his mind off things could help?

(19 hit, 4 dmg)

  
  


Nora falls back a few paces when the witch attacks. It didn't hurt, but she felt tired. She threw out more magic confetti at the other magi, before just taking a seat on the ground.

( +2 magic belladona - 2 rounds )

  
  


Luis swings his axe at the witch, again. (d18 +3 to hit, 1dmg)

  
  


Patricia screams and sends out another wave of goop. (d18 to hit All, 7dmg)

  
  


Percy: 68hp Chance: 60hp +12 0 Magic 2 turns Belladona: 73hp +2 Magic 2 turns Maddie: 60hp +12 Sierra: 53hp 0 Magic 2 turns Nora: 60hp +12 0 Magic 2 turns Luis: 43hp +3 Magic 1 turns, 0 Magic 2 turns Patricia: Form1 0hp Form2 43hp poisoned for 1 rounds

  
  


Percy bit a chunk off the witch. Delicious. "Like- like chocolate pudding! But with caramel and marshmallow mixed in. Really light and gooey!"

(7+7 to hit, 3dmg)

  
  


Chance was already rushing forward again when the witch suddenly attacked. She ducked behind her shield for cover, only managing to lightly scratch the witch before the attack.

(witch's def halved for attack, 9 to hit, 1 dmg)

  
  


Belladona licked her lips. "It's really good. But not sure if anyone but Percy and I can eat it." She really didn't know. With a twist she slashed into the witch and then went back finishing her attack stabbing her blade into the witch but wasn't able to pull it out. "And its taken another weapon." She muttered as she licked the chocolate off her fingers.

(23 to hit. 15dmg)

  
  


Sierra put Percy's anwser to memory, considering trying to replicate the flavor in a more edible form some time. "How's everyone holding up?"

She took another swing at the witch.

(19 hit, 28 dmg)

  
  


Nora waves more magic over to Luis. So it tasted good but only those two could eat it? That was sad. Maybe she could sneak a bite of it later.

( +1 def to luis - 2 rounds )

  
  


Patricia screams and splatters apart, dead.

  
  


Percy: 68hp Chance: 60hp +12 0 Magic 2 turns Belladona: 73hp +2 Magic 2 turns Maddie: 60hp +12 Sierra: 53hp 0 Magic 2 turns Nora: 60hp +12 0 Magic 2 turns Luis: 43hp +3 Magic 1 turns, 0 Magic 2 turns Patricia: Form1 0hp Form2 DEAD

  
  


Luis wiped his face and nods his thanks to the kid.

"You're doing very well, Angelita."

  
  


Percy nodded slowly. "Well... that was..." He turned and falls back slowly, landing back-first in the pudding. With a satisfyingly horrific squelch, he sighs happily. "I've missed this. I've... Oh yes."

  
  


Chance let out a sigh of relief as the witch was defeated, letting her shoulders droop a bit as she let herself relax. "I'm alright!" She called out. "How's everyone else?"

  
  


Maddie had let down her shield and glanced around.. she didnt expect this ... it seemed everything was a bit much huh? She should have done more instead of panicking.... ... she was ok though and that was fine right.. yeah.. she did deal damage and stuff also.. but the mons- no the witch freaked her out still.. she watched as another kid landed in the pudding and she looked disgusted.. she hated sweets for a reason, who knew sweets would become a witch goop slime thing .. "Im fine" maddie said quietly.. was she fine after witnessing everything? probably

  
  


"I'm fine," Sierra called out, before going over to Nora. "You did really great! You were really brave and helped a lot."

Unlike the other girl... Sierra would need to talk to her about that later. If there had been familiars in this fight, then she would have been in a much worse shape.

  
  


"We won?" She asked. "We beat the witch!" She shouted. Nora preened at the praise from the elder magi. "Maybe we can make it into a snack!"

  
  


Percy sat up slowly. "I'm not sure if it's safe to eat, Nora." He laughed. "But... It's... Ah, good."

  
  


"I don't even think we'd have time to collect any of this." Chance lightly laughed. "It's best to leave a labyrinth soon after the witch is defeated." She quickly explained. "But good work everyone!" She smiled excitedly.

  
  


Belladona grinned and walked over to Percy. She licked some of the chocolate off his face. "It is tasty. Especially the boy underneath." She said softly so only Percy would understand. She looked at the baby. "Percy and I have wishes that protects us from getting sick from this stuff." She leaned in a licked a bit of chocolate that was stuck on Percy's neck. There wasn't a lot on him but what was there was extra sweet.

  
  


The girl glanced around and watched as others talked about.. eating it... GRoss sugar was already bad, now there was a monster made out of it and people want to eat monster goop.. " I think I am gonna head out" She stated. fighting witches was weird.. she wasn't sure how she felt.. especially finding out it wasn't just a game like she treated it at first. ..... how would she explain to her mom what happened. she probably couldnt... she sighed slightly feeling less motivated then when she first went to fight these things

  
  


Sierra looked between the leaving magi and Nora, a stern conversation reviewing how not to potentially get killed in a witch batter or making sure Nora didn't eat the witch, before picking the preferable of the two options. Afterall, the girl survived this fight and it was Percy's job to be leader, anyways. "Nora, I don't think we can eat that. How about when we get home I make you a snack instead? Is there anything that sounds good?"

  
  


Aw so no candy witch for her? She should have made a better wish. Of course she didn't know how serious wishes were. Nora's train of thought was interrupted when Sierra spoke. "A snack?" She asked, eyes lighting up. "We could have smores or icecream or cake or brownie..." she continued to ramble off various treats, as she followed the magi outside.

  
  


"For the record," He flashed a smile at Maddie. "You did great. Thank you for coming today." Percy did sigh in relief as the youngest girl left slowly, reaching up to find Belladona's hand and pulling her into the mess with him. "Since Nora's gone..." He hums, shifting to lean over her and press a gentle kiss to her pudding-splattered lips. "I wanted to steal another taste."

  
  


Chance gave a wave to everyone as she headed out, transforming back once she was outside the labyrinth. Looked like her work here was done... time to head home.

  
  


Belladona let Percy kiss her. She leaned into it and pulled away for some air. "Some chocolate and cherries are always nice." She grinned and pressed another kiss on Percy's lips.


End file.
